White Dresses and Rain
by Sally's Song is My Song
Summary: "'Life's not about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain.'"  "You got that from a fortune cookie didn't you?"


**Timeline: Post-KH2**

**Characters: Naminé and Roxas. Sora and Kairi cameo.**

**Pairings: Namixas. Sokai Cameo.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides a copy of all the games. But this story is MINE! No takey!**

**A/N: NOT AU! Just trust me, you'll understand at the end.**

_KBMGirl_

"Roxas! Wait!"

"Why? Come on, Naminé! It's not like you'll melt!"

Naminé bit her lip, ignoring Roxas impish grin, and shuffled further back under the awning, away from the evil rain and it's attempts to force her into it's watery clutches.

"Melting is not what I'm afraid of," Naminé mumbled, ducking her head down and glancing at her dress as heat flooded her cheeks, praying to anything and everything that Roxas didn't get what she implied.

"Then what's the hold up? Come on!" Roxas jumped back into a puddle almost splashing Naminé in the process.

Naminé flinched back, away from the water, glaring (Read; pouting) at Roxas as he. . . danced? . . .

"Arabesque, prepare, pirouette and twirl. . . and goose step, goose step, waltz-clog and kick."

She blinked, forgetting her embarrassment, then sighed. She should have known nothing good would come out of that musical.

"Again!"

She jumped, startled as his voice was momentarily louder than the rain.

"Arabesque, prepare, pirouette and twirl. . . and goose step, goose step, waltz-clog and kick!"

She groaned, momentarily thankful that the street was deserted as he had now moved onto bowing to an imaginary audience. . .

"First and foremost, I'd like to thank Naminé for being my inspiration, and for never giving up on me. And Sora and Kairi for being so lovey dovey sometimes that it was almost to the point of being sickening. And to Riku for always being there even if we didn't know he was, for he was so quiet and still he practically blended into the shadows, which is kinda creepy if you think about it cause he could be there and you could start making out or something and never know he was there and just ew."

Sometimes she seriously wondered how she fell in love with this boy.

Naminé breathed in deeply, nodding her head towards Roxas anytime she heard her name spoken, letting him wind himself down, which gave her time to get her thoughts straight. Telling Roxas anything remotely close to her current predicament would normally be cause for endless weeks of teasing, _this _though? She groaned at all the scenarios that raced through her mind, each one more embarrassing than the last.

Hearing him come under the awning, she half turned, prepared to give him the shortest explanation possible, just as he let his jacket plop to the ground. When his shirt came off only seconds after, she knew she wouldn't be able to get back any of the thoughts from where he had thrown them, her face shining that special shade of red he claimed only she could produce was the deal breaker.

Naminé breathed a sigh in relief, her face finally cooling off, when he slipped his shirt back on after he'd rung most of the water out. With her brain able to think coherently again, and the red mostly gone from her cheeks, she glanced at Roxas as he moved to lean against the building behind them, leaving his jacket on the ground.

"So, why won't you come play in the rain with me?"

She jumped at the unexpectedness of his voice, before what he asked registered in her head, leading it on a hundred mile a minute triathlon again. She mentally groaned at the headache that was growing, which made her thoughts slow and sluggish. She sighed in defeat and decided to go with the simplest idea.

"Roxas, what am I wearing?" She felt the urge to blush as the look he sent her after was only one he could have learned from her.

"Is that a trick question?"

Naminé wanted to melt into the ground, away from confused puppy look that now firmly rested on his face. He was to cute for his, and her, on good. "No, it's not a trick question."

"But if it is a trick question, telling me it isn't is exactly what you'd do, so the fact that you said it wasn't means it is and you're just trying to trick me into answering right away instead of thinking it over like I should do. BUT! At the same time, saying it is could actually mean it isn't and you're just trying to mess with my head. . ." Roxas trailed off, seeing the look on her face. It was probably a mix of 'What-The-Hell?' and 'You've-_Got_-to-be-_Kidding_-me.' with just a bit of 'Do-you-even-have-a-brain.' and a tiny smidge of 'You-were-dropped-on your-head-as-a-child-weren't-you?'

Sometimes she could make the _best_ expressions.

"A dress?"

Naminé slightly smiled at the unease in his answer, guessing that he had probably mistook her silence as anger rather than her trying to make sense of what he'd said. "Right. What color is it then?"

"Uh. . . White?"

She hummed in agreement, as red danced across her cheeks. "And what happens to white when it gets wet?"

"It-Oh. . .It ummm, it getrmsthr. . ."

Naminé took a small amount of pride in the pink that dusted his cheeks. Though his eyes shifting from hers, down, then back up again she could have done without. "Sorry Roxas, what was that? The rain was a little loud." Even if he didn't realize it, she was going to get a little back at him for her embarrassment from earlier.

"I said it gets tramseethr. . ."

"I still couldn't hear you very well." Naminé said, enjoying his look of absolute mortification, even if her own cheeks were that 'Special shade of red' Roxas loved so much.

"It. . . Turns transparent and see through!" He blurted out in a rush.

Naminé couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up under the wounded look he was sending her. She stepped into his arms and kissed his pout in apology, and laughed as he hugged her against him tighter, a dopey grin spread out from ear to ear.

"Can't we just wait here 'til the rain passes?" She asked, attempting to snuggling closer into his chest. Her attempts in vain as his chuckles made it near impossible.

"Haven't you ever heard that saying?"

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that," she said, a glare/pout aimed at his chest at the loss of her snuggle spot.

"'Life's not about waiting for the storm to pass,'" Naminé stopped glaring at the nudge he gave her and glanced up. "'It's about learning to dance in the rain.'" She had to stop herself from melting into a pile of mush at the love she could see and hear in his eyes and voice.

"Roxas. . ." She placed her hand on his cheek. "You got that from a fortune cookie didn't you?"

She stepped back as he sputtered and started to rant, with her only able to make out every other word. He loved teasing her to make her blush, she loved teasing him just for the sake of teasing him.

He stopped his rant when she stepped back into his arms, she giggled as he pouted, his way of saying he was annoyed.

"The saying was cute, but the fact remains the same," she really was sad she couldn't go out in the rain though. "White dress plus rain equals-" She was cut off as something wet plopped onto her shoulders. Casting a suspicious eye to a grinning Roxas,she glanced down at her shoulders and subsequently the wet soggy jacket now sitting there.

She heard him scuff in mock-exasperation at her, admittedly, confused look. "Geez Nami, you're supposed to put your arms through the sleeves, not stare at it like an owl! I mean," he pulled her arms through the sleeves, zipped it up, and kissed her nose. "I know I'm pretty hot, but you don't have to stare." He grinned as she smacked his chest. "But," he cut her off before she could say anything. " To answer your unasked question. You're worried about someone seeing your. . .uhh, um. . . bra," he flushed once more at the word, and cleared his throat before continuing. "So if you're wearing my jacket no worries." Roxas grinned as a smile lit up her face. He put his left arm behind his back, held her hand in his right and bent at the waist.

"Dance with me M'lady?" Roxas asked, bringing her hand up to kiss.

Naminé shook her head at his antics and interlocked their fingers. He would have looked the part of the prince if it wasn't for the mischief in his eyes and smirk on his lips. She let herself smirk as well as she dragged him out into the rain and, letting out a small squeak as the cold went right through the jacket, brought him to a stop next to the biggest puddle in their vicinity.

And jumped.

_~*S&K*~_

"Thanks for letting me borrow your jacket, Sora."

"No biggie. Gotta say though, you chose the perfect day to wear white, Kai."

"Shut up."

As they continued towards their destination, sharing an umbrella, no one but them noticed that the puddles they stepped in splashed up higher than they should have.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's it! Can anyone guess what musical I referenced? Hope you liked it! And if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes just let me know please. I'd love some constructive criticism so please review!

P.S. Would anyone like to Beta for me?


End file.
